


Grinning from ear to ear

by Fleppy85



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleppy85/pseuds/Fleppy85
Summary: "Do you want to come in?" "Batwoman can't have a girlfriend." These two sentences of the promo inspired me to this story.
Kudos: 6





	Grinning from ear to ear

"Do you want to come in?"

Hell, had she wanted. When Sophie asked her in her apartment, Kate had no other choice than following her. Or Batwoman had no other choice as Kate had shown up as Batwoman, just standing on the balcony of Sophie's apartment. Why use a door when you can take a more private way into an apartment.

Kissing Sophie was as addictive as it had been years ago. Her lips were so soft and Kate could drown in these, warm, sad puppy eyes that seemed to beg her all the time to hug Sophie, make sure she is all right.

Sophie. Her Sophie.

"Batwoman can't have a girlfriend. You put a target on her back."

Luke's words weren't exactly the words she had expected to hear when she told him, she and Sophie had been kissed. Or again, Batwoman and Sophie had kissed. A little bit more happiness would have been appreciated. Sophie had kissed her, she had done the first step and this had been the moment Kate had been waiting for for years. How could he not be happy?

Because he was right.

If anybody found out that Batwoman and Sophie kissed, that there was something between them, people would hurt Sophie only to hurt Batwoman. There were enough lunatics and sociopaths in Gotham to jump at the chance to hurt Batwoman.

Not to mention that this would be the end of Sophie's career with the Crows. Her commander, Kate's own father, had made this very obvious after he suspended her for helping Batwoman. Kissing Batwoman made it more than clear which team Sophie chose.

Unless she was playing her. Was Sophie trying to get the trust of her commander back by playing Batwoman?

No, that was not her, that was not Sophie. Sophie was…

The one, who had told Kate's father where Kate and her sister where when Kate had asked her to buy her some time.

Sophie wanted to tell her commander who Batwoman was. When she had believed it was Kate. Did she still believe this? Did she know it? Had she ever told Kate's father? No, she couldn't have told him or Kate would have been in a lot of trouble.

You put a target on her back.

Do you want to come in?

Passionately kisses. Many of them. Kisses that should never stop.

Why had everything to be so complicated? Why couldn't she just be happy? And was Luke right? Was it a mistake to see Sophie? As Batwoman? Did Sophie know who Batwoman was? Did she kiss Batwoman because she knew it was Kate behind the mask?

Only one way to find out.

Kate took the elevator up to Sophie's apartment, the normal way to get there. Not a jump on the balcony, invading a place of somebody else. No, the elevator and the front door, as any other mortal. And not like a superheroine. The reaction on Sophie's face should tell her if she knew about Kate's secret.

What if she didn't? How should Kate explain why she was here? She had never visited Sophie in her apartment. Not as Kate. And she had never been invited to come here.

"Your father suspended her, you know how much she loves the job, it's okay to come here and see, if she is fine." Yeah, if you were friends and if Sophie hadn't told her to move on. But that was before she and Tyler broke up. Before she kissed Batwoman. Things had changed.

Taking a deep breath, Kate lifted her hand to knock on the door. This was the only way to figure out what Sophie knew, the only way to see if there was a chance for them. Or if her life was even more complicated than she thought it was. Because if Sophie had no clue Kate was Batwoman and her feelings were only for Batwoman, Kate's life was screwed. Again.


End file.
